Can't Fight the Feeling
by doubleAA1126
Summary: Brady has never been in a rush to find a girlfriend, let alone imprint. He thought he had made it our pretty good too but things changed with one glance. Naomi has never stepped foot in La Push and was dreading going which is why she drug her friend Kennedy along. Suddenly Brady is dealing with to much and all along wondering how much longer can he fight the feeling.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 **Kennedy**

"This can't be life right now. How are we supposed to function in the middle of nowhere for a week? I mean we don't even know if they have cell service! I just thought about something; what if we have to _go_ outside?" Naomi didn't even attempt to hide her scream of frustration. I looked at her and shook my head. She had always been such a drama queen. Ever since the first time I met her, back in second grade. We were walking to the lunch table when she was pushed down by some rude ass fourth grader. Her tray dropped and the chocolate milk spilled all over her black tights. You couldn't even see it but she was screaming bloody murder, like she was going to die. Today was no different.

I rolled my eyes as I dropped my favorite yoga pants into the small suitcase that I was taking with me. Naomi was going to be spending a week at the La Push reservation with her cousin Jake and his family. Naomi's mother was a member of the Quintelle tribe who couldn't wait to get off the reservation. She left when she turned 18 and had never been back. This week there was a wedding and Lena decided that Naomi needed to go back and meet her family.

"When my mom said we were going on a trip, I didn't think she meant going back to her hometown. You aren't even a little upset about this?" she asked me. I shook my head no.

"I'm excited. You know I haven't been anywhere ever. And I get to fly on a plane for the first time," I told her as I walked into my small closet. I read that Washington was known for being windy and wet at times. I grabbed two hoodie's out and threw them on the bed. Looking further in the closet, I found my three year old black parka. I walked out and found Naomi flat on my bed. She took a deep breath before sitting up.

"You know it's not too late to back out. I mean its Spring Break. I don't want you to be bored all because of me. We're supposed to be in Cancun, drinking dancing on the beach and making out with total hot strangers."

"Well your mom did say there was a beach there. I'm bringing my iPod speaker. As far as the drinks go, how hard will it be to find a liquor store?"

Naomi stood up and smiled at me. "What would I do without my best friend?" she asked me.

"Be utterly bored with life of course," I replied before laughing as loud as I could.

The flight to Washington was grueling to say the least. First our plane into Seattle was late. Then I was stuck sitting in front of a kid who kept kicking my seat, behind a crying baby, and next to a man who didn't know that one arm rest was mine. So imagine my displeasure when I realized we had to get on another much smaller plan to get to Port Angles. And then drive to La Push.

"I asked did you want to back out," Naomi whispered to me as the small plane made its way across the water. She could tell that I was beyond bored. Twenty minutes later we were landing. I breathed a sigh of relief at that. I just wanted to be on solid ground, even if it was only for a few minutes before sitting in a car. We grabbed our bags and I followed behind Naomi.

"Naomi over here!" a deep voice yelled out to her. Naomi looked around and smiled before grabbing my hand and leading me over to a handsome man. When we finally stopped in front of him, my mouth dropped at how big he was. He looked like he was going break Naomi as he leaned down to hug her.

"How was the flight?" he asked her after he stepped back. Naomi smiled at him.

"The best," she said sarcastically before pulling me closer to her "This is my best friend Kennedy. Kennedy this is my older cousin Jake."

I smiled and took his hand. I frowned at how hot it was. If I hadn't seen him standing and smiling in front of me, I would swear he was sick. Jake reached out and took Naomi's duffle bag and my suitcase.

"Let's go my dad and Rachel can't wait to see you." Jake said as he led us out to his truck. I climbed in the back seat and listened to the two of them go back and forth. Jake told her about everybody who had changed. Naomi told him about her life in college. I was fighting to stay awake but quickly lost that battle. Thirty minutes later, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder shaking me a little. It took me a while before I remembered where I was. We were stopped in front of a small but beautiful house. An older guy came out the front door in his wheelchair and behind him a woman. Naomi grabbed my hand and walked onto the porch.

"You look just like your mother Naomi," the man said. Naomi smiled and bent down to kiss him on the cheek. "Who is this?" he asked her looking at me.

"She told me you would say that. She also told me to tell you that she'll be up the day before the wedding. This is my best friend Kennedy. I know I should have asked if she could come but you have room right?" she asked hesitantly. I looked at her and back at her uncle. I didn't know Naomi didn't get the ok before I got here. Billy stared at me for a while. He opened his mouth to say something when the young woman stepped around Billy and smiled at me.

"Of course it is! I'm Rachel, Jake's sister. It's nice to meet you," she said shaking my hand, "Naomi you look so amazing! Give me a hug!" Rachel hugged Naomi and stepped back. "I hope you're hungry. I just finished making dinner. Come on and get a plate before the guys get here." Rachel turned around and went back in the house. Jake stepped around us, holding our suitcases and went in the house. We all followed him inside. Jake showed us to the small room that we would be calling home for the next week. He told us we could come out whenever we wanted to before shutting the door, leaving us alone. Naomi sat on the bed and started rummaging through her purse

"What was up with that?" I asked her. She looked up from her large purse; confusion all on her face.

"You asked him if it was ok that I was here. Like if he said no I was going to have to leave."

"Well my uncle is kind of the Chief. What he says goes," she pulled her cell phone out "And they are very particular about outsiders coming onto the land."

"Outsiders? As in people who aren't Quintelle?"

Naomi paused as she booted her phone up. "Yes I have service!" she sung before running out the room. I stood confused. I rolled my eyes as she left me alone. If me being black really was a problem why would Naomi invite me in the first place? Maybe I should have taken Naomi's advice and backed out of this trip.

 **Naomi**

I walked out the room and straight to the front door. I was so glad to have cell service that I didn't pay attention to my Uncle Billy sitting on the porch until he called my name. He scared me so I dropped my phone. "Uncle Billy, you scared me," I said bending down to pick up my phone. I walked over and leaned onto the porch railing. Uncle Billy was staring at me. "So what's up?" I asked him. It was obvious he wasn't going to start the conversation.

"Your friend shouldn't be here Naomi."

"It's no big deal Uncle Billy. I didn't want to be lonely. My mom said it was fine for me to bring a friend." Not that I had to ask. We were twenty one years old, adults. One semester away from graduation. We planned on going to New York and take over the town. Billy took a deep breath and shook his head.

"That wasn't your mother's decision to make Naomi. There are things going on and she-"

"She isn't one of us? I always thought my mom was lying when she would be talking to Dad about living here. He always asked her why she never came back and she swore that you guys wouldn't accept him. I always thought she was lying but it's obvious she was right. What part of our history says it's ok to shun people? To just shut them out because their different! Don't worry about Kennedy or even me for that matter. We're leaving tonight," I told him. I didn't wait to hear what he had to say before I turned around and stomped off the porch.

I had no idea where I was going but I knew I didn't want to be anywhere around him. I looked down at my phone and started to google hotels near the airport. I didn't have many to choose from but they were better than here. The first two I called were book solid for the week. I was dialing the third one on the list when I heard what sounded like a tree breaking. I looked up and around but didn't see anything.

I groaned out in disappointment. I tapped my phone when I heard another twig snapping. This time it was closer. I looked back and my phone and started dialing Jake's number. I didn't know what was going on but it was freaking me out. I was sure it was all in my head but I didn't want to take a chance. I had just put the phone up to my ear when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I screamed and tried to turn around but ended up falling flat on the ground.

"Sorry but you look lost. Are you alright?" a soft voice asked. I stood up and wiped my pants off. I looked at her as she smiled and held my phone out to me. I looked behind her and quickly around. She literally came out of nowhere.

"Yea I'm fine. I just got a little turned around not paying attention to where I was walking. Do you live around here?" I asked her hesitantly. She had pale white skin, almost like porcelain, and thick wavy dirty blonde hair. She stepped closer to me with a smile on her face. Even though she was smiling it didn't look genuine. I stepped back to put some distance between us. I smiled at her in an attempt to be nice. My heart started pounding. And I could feel my palms getting sweaty. I took another step backwards but she stepped closer still. Her hand reached out and she grabbed my wrist. As soon as she did this I reached up and slapped her face. My hand met unbearable pain. Her face was hard as stone. She took a deep breath.

Suddenly I heard a loud howl. I tried pulling my hand away but she pulled me closer to her. Another howl came and she pushed me down on the ground. I sat up, heart still pounding. When I looked around she was nowhere to be seen. I saw Jake running towards me, followed by two other guys.

"Naomi, are you ok?" he asked. I was still looking around for her. I knew I didn't imagine seeing that lady. Jake stood in front of me, his mouth moving but I wasn't hearing a word. He turned around and followed my gaze before turning back to me. He pointed to one of the guys and then picked me up. My heart was still pounding and I was starting to feel dizzy. I had no idea what was going on but this was crazy. Jake was yelling for Rachel and Uncle Billy. He laid me down on the couch and Rachel pushed him to the side. She was running her hands all over me, her eyes roaming side to side. She was looking for something but I had no idea what. She grabbed my left hand and I instantly started screaming. I tried to yank it out of her grasp, which only made it hurt worse.

"You're hurting her!" I heard Kennedy yelling at Rachel. I opened my mouth to tell her I was ok but she pressed down on my wrist. I tried to hold my scream in but I couldn't do it. My eyelids fluttered open and closed. The last thing I saw was one of Jake's friends carrying Kennedy out of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

 **Kennedy**

I tried to stay in the bedroom and hide out but that got boring very quickly. I had played every game on my phone and finished up the book that I took on the plane. Naomi still wasn't back and I really didn't want to deal with her family without her. But she had been gone for a minute. I looked at my phone; it had been 30 minutes actually. I tried calling her phone but it went straight to voicemail. I took a deep breath and slowly pulled the door open. I could hear music playing and Rachel singing along in the kitchen. Slowly I walked out, praying I wouldn't run into Billy. I made my way down the hall, taking steps very slowly.

"My dad isn't in here," Rachel said from the kitchen. I stopped walking, not sure how she heard me. As if she knew what I was thinking, she started laughing.

"The house is small and with Jake as a brother, I've kind of trained my ears. I can hear all the doors opening and closing. Naomi still isn't back and my dad is outside. That only leaves you. Are you hungry?" she asked me. The small table in the dining room was covered with food. I wanted to say no but the growling of my stomach sold me out. Rachel passed me a plate. I helped myself to a few dishes before walking back into the kitchen. I leaned against the counter as Rachel finished washing the pots and pans. We both stood, me eating her washing, neither one of us saying anything. After a few minutes I had to start some kind of conversation.

"You cooked all of this for your dad and Jake?"

"All of Jake's friends come over and eat dinner here once a week; today just happened to be the day."

"You cook like this once a week? Oh my goodness," I said before putting a forkful of spaghetti in my mouth. She finished the dishes and turned to look at me.

"So how long have you and Naomi been friends?" she asked leaning up against the island. I made sure there was no food in my mouth before I answered.

"We met in second grade and have been friends ever since. We're roommates at Danford College to." Rachel smiled and walked over to the window. I finished my food and sat the plate in the sink. "Speaking of Naomi have you seen her? It's been a while and she isn't answering my calls."

"She's probably down at the beach. We can go look," Rachel said. I smiled and nodded my head yes. Suddenly there was a wolf howl. Rachel's eyes got big and she ran in the living room. Rachel ran to the front window and pulled the curtain back. I walked behind her and stood confused by what was going on. Another howl was let out and this time it seemed closer, way to close for my comfort. I walked over to the window and pulled the curtain away so I can see out. Suddenly I saw Jake and two other guys running up towards the house. Jake had something in his arms.

"Rachel…Dad!" Jake yelled as he got closer to the house. Rachel ran to the door and yanked it open. I almost screamed when I saw he had Naomi in his arms. I went up to him but he pushed me to the side as he rushed over to the couch. He put her down and I couldn't tell if she was breathing. I leaned down and put my ear to her nose. I could feel her breath on my cheek. She was still alive which made me relax just a little.

"What happened?" Rachel asked. I turned around and looked at Jake, waiting for him to answer. Jake leaned over and whispered in her ear. Her eyes grew big and she shook her head no. "Oh My God!" Rachel said. She pushed me out the way and started running her hands over Naomi's body. She turned her head side to side.

"What did you say to her?" I asked Jake. Nobody turned around to me. He was focused on Naomi and Rachel. Rachel grabbed Naomi's wrist and she started screaming. I tried getting over there but Jake stepped in front of me. His arms went out as I tried to get away from him. I couldn't move him and Naomi kept groaning. I started pounding on his back, screaming for him to move. Jake turned around and jerked his head. Suddenly two arms wrapped my waist and pulled me back.

"She's hurting her! Let me go!" I yelled at him as I started hitting the arm. Jake jerked his head towards the front door. With that my feet left the floor. Before I knew it, we were walking out the front door. Naomi screamed again and I kicked at the air. I kicked and clawed at him, trying to get him to put me down but nothing worked. I needed to get out of his arms but the harder I tried the less of an effect it seemed to have on him. He walked past the car and the driveway. Suddenly I got scared. I had no idea where he was taking me.

"Put me down now!" I yelled.

"Not till we get there," he said right behind my ear. I felt my breath catch a little. Even though he was clearly bigger than me I wasn't in pain from him holding me. He was being gentle. A few minutes later I could see some boulders up ahead. And I could smell the water. When we were right in front of them, he gently lowered me back to the ground. As soon as my feet touched the ground I turned around and tried to push him away. He didn't move.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Picking me up like I'm some rag doll! Asshole!" I yelled at him. He laughed and stepped back in front of me. He had stopped laughing and started to chuckle when he turned his full attention to me. I crossed my arms over my chest and stood staring at him. He looked at me and suddenly I felt like all the breath had been sucked out of me. His eyes were staring into mine and his mouth fell open. He stood staring at me before his eyes started to roam all over my body.

As he looked me up and down, I did the same thing. He was tall, like really tall. His smooth skin was the color of brandy liquor. His eyes were chocolate brown and he lips were plump and pink. His brown hair was cut kind of close to his head. When he looked at me in my eyes again, my breathing went shallow. I had never felt this way before. I wanted to love him, care for him, be there for him. I wanted to be with him in ways that I had never wanted to be with any other man before. Yes, I said man, he wasn't a boy. My brain was screaming for me to breathe. I finally sucked in a breath and shook my head from side to side. I didn't know him and I had a boyfriend back home.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked him. He finally snapped out of whatever daze he was in and cleared his throat.

"I didn't want you getting in the way of Rachel trying to help your friend. "

"Oh," I said quietly. I didn't think about that. I knew Naomi was in pain but I also knew I couldn't help her. Maybe he was doing the right thing brining me out here. I would have freaked out if Naomi really was hurt.

"I'm Brady," he said holding his hand out to me. "Kennedy," I said reaching to take his hand. As soon as I touched him, I sucked in another breath. His hand was hot, just like Jake's. His skin made sent a jump through my entire body. My heart started to speed up. Brady smiled and dropped my hand. We stood looking at each other not saying anything for a few seconds. I wanted to talk to him but I didn't know what to say.

"So Rachel's a nurse?" I asked him. He shook his head no and jumped onto one of the boulders. I wasn't sure how he did it. He literally took one step and was on top of the boulder. He reached his hand down to me and pulled me up.

"No but she knows a lot. Mostly stuff she learned from Sue. You know tribal secrets," he whispered to me. I sat down on the boulder and looked at the water. It was late March so it was kind of cold. Brady kneeled down next to me. I tried to move over so he could sit next to me. What should have been simple and easy ended with me almost falling off the boulder. His arms reached out and grabbed me.

"Be careful. I don't think Rachel can handle you and Naomi getting hurt in one day," he smiled as he helped me sit back on the boulder. When he smiled I couldn't help but to smile back at him. I wanted to keep him smiling forever. Whoa, where did that come from? I didn't even know this dude. There wasn't going to be a forever. I was only here for a week. We sat in silence looking at the water. I wanted to say something, anything to him but had no idea where to start. We had been sitting in silence or a few minutes before I couldn't take it anymore.

"So Brady what do you guys do for fun around here?"

"Cliff dive," he said.

"You what?" I asked him confused. He jumped off the boulder and pointed to a cliff not too far from where we sat.

"We go to the top of that cliff and jump off."

"You expect me to believe that you jump off a cliff for fun? That cliff has gotta be at least 30 feet up!" I asked him. That sounded crazy to me. Most people read, or play basketball, or even go shopping. But Brady and his friends jumped off cliffs. Brady laughed again. His eyes got really small whenever he did that. And it was loud and infectious. I couldn't help but to laugh along with him.

"Are you saying you don't think I can do it?" he asked me. I shook my head no. He held up one finger and took off running down the beach. I had no idea where he was going. Slowly I jumped off the boulder and started running behind him. I didn't consider myself slow but it was almost like he was flying. He was moving so fast. Suddenly he made hard left and disappeared. I stopped and stood confused as to where he went. A few minutes later I heard some yelling. I looked up at the cliff and saw him jumping up and down, waving his arms.

He stepped back and got a running start. His arms and legs flailed as he jumped off the cliff. He let out a loud scream and plunged into the water. I couldn't believe he had jumped. I cheered and clapped for him as he went under water. It had been a minute or two and he still hadn't surfaced. Suddenly this wasn't fun. This was terrifying. I took off running towards where I thought he landed in.

"Brady!" I yelled as I ran closer to the water. He still hadn't surfaced yet. "Brady! Brady!" I yelled again. My eyes darted left and right looking for him. But I couldn't see anything. My heart started to pound. What if he was hurt? I screamed his name again. I looked around and still didn't see him. This wasn't good at all. I kicked my shoes off and ran into the water; all the while screaming Brady's name.

The water was freezing but I kept going; even when the water hit my stomach. I didn't know how far out he jumped. Suddenly my legs were swept from under me. I tried to scream but the water filled my lungs. My arms started failing. I needed to get up from the water. This was a stupid idea, running into the water. I didn't know how to swim. I was going to die looking for Brady. I felt a hand grab my waist and my head was pushed above the water. I started chocking on the mixture of water and air. No matter how much I tried to breathe I couldn't.

"Kennedy…Kennedy are you ok?" Brady asked me. I was gasping for air and coughing. I felt like I was going to die. My chest was on fire. Brady laid me down in the sand when we reached the beach and looked at me. He looked scared.

"Kennedy, what the hell?" Brady asked me. I finally stopped coughing and managed to catch my breath.

"I was looking for you! You went in the water and never came back up."

"Kennedy I was fine. I've been cliff diving since I was a kid. You could have killed yourself!" he yelled at me. I felt really bad that he was yelling at me. But why didn't he understand I was just as scared as he was? That was the whole reason I ran out into the water. I started shivering. Brady shook his head and picked me up. I was still cold but the side of my body that was against him was warm. Brady was still hot. But that didn't make sense. He was just in the water and the water was freezing. So how was he carrying me and still so warm?

"Brady what the hell dude? What did you to her?" a deep voice asked. I felt his legs going up the porch before I was sat down on the couch. Rachel pushed her way past the group of large men who were all looking at me. She grabbed my face and made me look at her. My lips and teeth were chattering.

"You need to get out of these clothes. Jake, grab the space heater and bring it here. Brady, take Kennedy in the room and then come back and explain yourself." Rachel yelled out orders. I tried to tell her that I was ok really but I could barely talk. Brady led me into the bedroom and told me to get out of my wet clothes before shutting the door. Naomi was on the bed but jumped up when she saw me.

"Oh my God Kennedy what happened?" she asked me. Her eyes roamed up and down my body.

"I went swimming," I told her before laughing. I couldn't swim and Naomi knew that. She stepped back so I could take my clothes off. After I was changed into a pair of sweats, a t shirt, a hoodie, and the thickest pair of camping socks that Rachel owned I sat down on Naomi's bed.

"So what really happened?" she asked me.

"I was freaking out when they brought you back. Brady took me down the beach. He went cliff diving and I freaked out when he didn't come right up. So I ran into the water."

"Kennedy you can't swim," Naomi laughed "Why would you do that?"

"I was scared something happened to him. I just wanted to make sure he was ok." I said quietly. I looked up and noticed Naomi was staring at me. "What?" I asked her. Naomi chuckled and walked out the room. I followed her out into the living room. Rachel waved me over to the love seat. A space heater on the highest setting was on a chair in front of it.

"You can sit right here. I made you some tea."

"Thank you," I said to her. It felt good to be wrapped in the blanket. I was sad that Brady wasn't still around. I didn't know why I was sad though. Rachel came back with the tea and passed it to me. I smiled and took the cup from her. I blew on it before I slowly sipped some of it.

"Is Brady alright?" I asked her. Rachel paused and looked at me. I could practically see the gears turning in her head.

"He's fine. So how exactly did you both end up in the water? Jake kicked him out before he had a chance to ask."

"Well he went cliff jumping after I told him I didn't believe that's what he did for fun. He didn't come right back up and I got scared. I ran in behind him."

"Forgetting the fact that she can't swim," Naomi said sitting on the couch next to me. She had a small cup of tea. Rachel looked at me and a smile spread across her face.

"You jumped in the water, knowing you can't swim to save Brady?"

"Crazy I know. But I just needed to get him out. I was scared something happened to him. I just wanted to make sure he was ok," I repeated what I had told Naomi in the bedroom. I looked down at my teacup and thought about how scared I was. Normally I never went close to water, but when I thought Brady was in trouble, nothing could stop me. I wasn't worried about dying or drowning. I just wanted to get him out. Suddenly Naomi let out a squeal. I turned and looked at her.

"What?" I asked her. Naomi smiled and shook her head.

"You like him!" she said happily.

"I don't like him. I don't know him Naomi. And I have James anyway."

"You don't have to know him to like him. I can tell you like him. And you know how I feel about James."

"Whatever Naomi."

"All I'm saying is when you guys get married I'm calling dibs on being the maid of honor."

 **Brady POV**

"I just don't understand why you took her cliff diving."

I turned and looked at Collin. He hadn't shut up about Kennedy since we'd met up to walk to patrol. We were walking to relieve Seth and Embry from patrol. I wanted to smack him but I didn't.

"I told you I didn't take her cliff diving. I took her to the beach and I decided to dive."

"Dude its March. We never go cliff diving now! What were you thinking?"

"She asked what we did for fun. I couldn't tell her we hunt leeches. So I improvised."

"Improvised? That has to be the worst plan you ever came up with."

I quickly blocked him out. I didn't have anything to say with him. I couldn't tell Collin that I had imprinted on Kennedy. I didn't want to tell anyone. It was still very weird that so many of us has imprinted. I didn't think I was going to imprint. I didn't want to imprint at all. In my opinion it wasn't fair at all. How could you look at one person and then the Spirits tell you she's the one. Then no matter how much you liked somebody else, they really were the only one. Nobody else would do or be good enough. I wasn't the first to imprint on a girl who wasn't part of the tribe. It happened to Embry but his wasn't quite as bad. Kennedy didn't even live in Washington! As we got closer we phased and walked over to the guys.

 _How was patrol?_ Collin asked when we finally met up with Seth and Embry.

 _Quiet. The leech form earlier wasn't around._ Embry said. They quickly said goodbye and we headed to our areas. Even though leeches hadn't really been a problem, Sam still insisted we do double patrols. One wolf was on the north side of the res the other wolf watched the South side. I told Collin we would meet up later and headed south. Once I was far away I phased back, slid the shorts I had tied to ankle on, and walked to my post. Sam would probably freak out but this was the only way I could think about things in peace. First off I wasn't even sure that I had really imprinted on her.

I never asked the guys how it felt when they imprinted; mainly because I didn't want to know. But I did know that every time was a different experience. Embry said it felt like the world stopped literally. Sam and Quill said they felt like they were being pulled. When I looked her in the eyes I felt a ripple go through my body, almost like a yearning. But how was I supposed to know if that was the imprint? It could have easily just been me being attracted to her body. And man did she have one hell of a body. When I looked her up and down at the beach, desire was racing through my body. And when she came out of the water, I couldn't help but notice her body even more.

But soon as I pictured her body out of the water, I got a pain in the middle of my chest. Kennedy could have been hurt or even worse killed. And it would have been my fault. Collin was right; I shouldn't have jumped off the cliffs. I never would have forgiven myself if Kennedy was hurt because of me. This wasn't good at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

 **Naomi**

This was turning out to be the worst Spring Break ever. I had broken two fingers and sprained my wrist. Rachel said it could have been worse. How I had no idea. And thanks to the crazy lady, Jake and his man crew were refusing to let me out of their sight. Rachel swore it wasn't intentional but I everywhere I went; I saw one of them. Speaking of his crew, there was something wrong with them. Not in a bad way but I swear they were abnormal. First off, they were all huge, freakishly huge. I mean so huge if I saw them walking down the street, I would cross.

Second they never wore shirts, well they did but there were short sleeves. Which would be perfectly normal if it was summer but it wasn't. It was Spring and we were in one of the coldest places to be. It had literally rained the first two days we were there. Which is why I was beyond excited when I woke up and saw not only was it not raining, the sun was shining. I looked over to the other bed and saw that it was empty. I jumped up and made my way out into the living room. Just as he had been the day before, Brady was sitting on the couch. Jake was sitting next to him and they were very involved with a video game. I looked into the kitchen and found Rachel in the spot that I had seen her very often, at the stove.

Kennedy sat across from them on the love seat. She had a book open in front of her face but I could see her looking at Brady. And she swore she didn't like him. I could practically see the drool falling onto the pages of the book. As I got closer I realized it was a book she had read at least fifteen times before. I walked over and flopped down on the couch next to Kennedy.

"You know you could just go sit next to him," I whispered in her ear. Kennedy turned and looked at me. She bumped me with her shoulder. She was embarrassed. I rolled my eyes and moved closer to her. I dropped my head on her shoulder so I could be closer to her ear. I knew if she thought Brady would be able to hear us, she would probably die from embarrassment.

"I knew it. You like him."

"I don't know him enough to like him."

"Sure but you can get to know him. Oh my God! I just had an idea. You should totally hook up with him! After all we're about to graduate from college and you still haven't gotten a taste of man candy."

Brady started coughing just as Kennedy sucked in a deep breath. She pushed me off her shoulder. She rolled her eyes and jumped off the couch. I turned to look at Jake and Brady, wondering if they heard what I said. But how could they? The TV was turned up loud and they were playing a shooting game. There was no way they would have heard me; right? I stood up from the couch and followed behind Kennedy into the kitchen.

"I was just kidding Ken." I said walking up to her. Kennedy stared at me for a while. I stuck my bottom lip out and held my hands up in front of me. I was imitating Puss in Boots from Shrek. Kennedy shook her head no.

"That's not funny Naomi. What if he heard you?" she asked me. She looked past me into the living room. Brady and Jake still had both eyes clued to the TV screen.

"I was whispering. There was no way he heard me. Rachel where can a girl go to get a good pedicure? My feet are absolutely horrible." I said turning around and looking at Rachel.

"Well," Rachel said turning from the stove "There is a place in Forks but you might want to go into Port Angeles."

"Sounds like a plan. Hey Jake," I said walking to the doorway of the living room "Can I borrow your truck today?"

"No." he said not bothering to look back at me.

"Why not? You aren't even doing anything!" I whined. Rachel walked into the living room, drying her hands on a dish cloth. She walked over and stood in front of Jake. He tried to look around her but every way he moved she countered. Jake was still determined to play but quickly lost the battle. He let out a sigh as Brady's character stood over him shooting.

"Come on Rachel, move!" Jake said to her. Rachel threw her head to the side and stared at Jake. She crossed her arms over her chest and straightened her head back up. Jake stood up and went into his pocket. He pulled the keys out and turned to face me.

"If you scratch my car you die," he said before tossing them over to me. I caught them and blew him a kiss. Kennedy headed towards our room and I followed right behind her. I found her kneeled in front of her suitcase, looking for something to wear. I decided to keep my yoga pants on but changed my shirt. Kennedy pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeve white shirt. She slipped into her jeans and turned to face me.

"I think we should invite Rachel to go with us." She said as she picked her shirt up. I stood in front of the dresser and stared in the mirror. I quickly threw my hair up in a bun and slipped my shoes on. When I walked out, Rachel was standing behind Jake in the living room, watching him play.

"Rachel, get dressed your coming with us." I told her. She turned to look at me and shook her head no. Her cheeks were turning red as she held her hands up.

"No that's ok. I have so much to do around here. "

"We don't know our way around and you can show us. Besides we're family and I want to get to know you outside of here."

"I really need to get dinner started. Brady, can you take them down to Port Angeles?" Brady jumped up with a huge smile on his face. Kennedy's eyes got big and she looked down at the ground. Brady started walking towards the kitchen. I turned around and put my hand on his chest while shaking my head no. "This is strictly a girls outing," I told him. There was no way I was going to let Brady come with us. Kennedy would never be able to relax while he was around. Besides I was sure he had other things to do than escort me and Kennedy around. But then again I wasn't so sure; the man did show up here every day since we had been here. Rachel stood looking like she wanted to die. She kept shaking her head no.

"Come on Rachel, "I told her "I know that you are in need of a girl's day as much as I am. You are the only girl living in this house. As if having Jake as a brother isn't bad enough, you have the rest of his friends around you all the time."

"She's right Rachel. Go ahead and enjoy," Billy said rolling into the kitchen. Rachel looked at him and then back at me before smiling and running to her room. A few minutes later we were all heading out the door. Jake and Brady followed us down the steps and towards Jake's truck. Rachel ended up driving, I climbed in the front and Kennedy slid into the back.

"Straight there and back Rachel," Jake said. His voice was firm. He sounded like a father talking to his child.

"Jeez Jake what are you her father?" I asked. Jake glared at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. I noticed Brady was staring at Kennedy who was making a point of not looking at him. Rachel said something else to Jake before starting the car up and heading towards the road. The ride down was perfect. We were able to laugh and sing along to the radio.

"I had no idea how much I missed this until now," Rachel said as she slipped her feet into the water. I smiled and nodded my head in agreement as I got comfortable in the chair. As soon as my nail tech's hands hit my feet, I let out a loud sigh.

"So Rachel, where are all the hotties at?" I asked them.

"I wouldn't know," Rachel laughed at me. "I don't get out much."

"Even if you did, you only have eyes for one person," Kennedy said. Rachel turned and looked at Kennedy. I leaned up and looked at the two of them, confused. Who was Kennedy talking about? Rachel started laughing.

"Wait a minute what am I missing?" I asked them.

"I'm married Naomi."

"What? Who?" I asked them. In the three days we had been there I hadn't seen any guy come over for Rachel.

"Paul is my husband," Rachel said. She smiled and I could tell she was really in love with him. Her cheeks started to blush a little.

"How come I haven't seen this Paul person?"

"He's been busy with work. But you'll get to meet him tonight. We're all going to Emily and Sam's for dinner."

"Ok who are Emily and Sam?" Naomi asked.

"I keep forgetting you don't know everyone. So in our group there's Sam and Emily, Me and Paul, Jared and Kim, Jacob and Renesme who are all married. Embry and Mila are the ones getting married. Seth and Dakota have been dating for a little over a year. Leah and Collin will be over there tonight to. You'll meet all of them tonight."

"What do you guys do for fun?" I asked Rachel. "Where do you go?"

'We don't really go off the reservation. I mean we go to movies and stuff like that but for the most part we have fun just being with each other. It's hard to understand if you aren't from here."

Rachel was right. I didn't understand it. They literally did everything on the reservation. Not that they couldn't. The res was huge. There was a school, a small grocery store, and a car repair shop. It had a nice hometown feel. But I needed to get out.

"So what clubs are around here?"

"Clubs?" Rachel asked.

"Yes clubs. We're going out tonight."

"I don't know. I don't get out much."

"That's fine. I'll just look something up. Why don't you call the other girls up and ask them if they want to go after dinner. It can be a celebration for Mila and the wedding."

"That sounds fun. I'll get on that right now," Rachel said with a smile.

 **Kennedy**

Paul and the guys were not happy about us going out. Naomi announced the plan after dinner. The girls were excited and jumped at the opportunity. The guys were all against it. They spent the last twenty minutes or so trying to convince their significant others not to go. Sam and Emily took their discussion to their bedroom.

"Why do you need to go with them?" Paul asked Rachel. Rachel looked up from her phone and smiled at him.

"Relax Paul. It's just one night out. You know no other guy compares to you," she said before kissing him on the cheek. He didn't say anything but I could tell he was still a tad bit upset.

"So where are you guys going exactly?"

"There are a couple spots in Seattle we'll hit up. Don't worry we won't be drinking and driving. I reserved us two rooms at a hotel. We can park the cars at the hotel and then take a cab or an uber to the clubs," Naomi said.

Jake grabbed the remote and muted the television. He looked at Rachel who shrugged her shoulders. When he looked over at me, I held my hands up. He turned to Naomi who was looking at something on her phone.

"You didn't say anything about staying out all night Naomi."

"It's a four hour drive Jake. It's safer to stay in Seattle overnight. If we're drinking then we don't want to get behind the wheel."

"Kim and Emily don't drink. There is no need to stay out overnight," Paul said.

"Look I get it that you guys do everything together. But this is girls' night. Girls night means none of you get to tell us what to do."

"It's not about telling you what to do Naomi. We do things a certain way around here."

"A certain way? From what I can tell the certain way is being cooped up on the res. All the ladies are excited about going."

"There are things you don't know about Naomi."

"What things Jake? The only thing I know is that nobody around here likes to have fun. You know what," Naomi stood up "since this is causing so much trouble, Kennedy and I will go solo."

"What?!" Emily said disappointed as she came back in the living room with us"I thought we all were going out."

"Jake seems to have an issue with Renesme staying out all night. And if he's mad about it I'm sure the rest of the guys are too. I'm not trying to cause any trouble. Kennedy and I will just go alone."

"But I was really looking forward to going out with you! What if the guys came with us?"

"That defeats the purpose of girls night Emily," Naomi said. Emily looked at Sam before turning back to Naomi. She snapped her fingers and walked over in front of Naomi.

"Well you said we were going to more than one spot right? The guys can come drive us and find somewhere to go while we go out. Then when we're ready to go home we can call them and they can pick us up. That way we still get to go out. Jake and the guys won't worry then."

I could tell that wasn't what Naomi wanted to do but she agreed. Jake sat down on the couch, apparently fine with the suggestion. Emily smiled and went back to her room. My phone ringing cut through the silence of the room. I answered and walked out on to the porch. "Hello."

"Hey baby. How are things going?"

"It's going fine James. We're going out tonight with Naomi's cousins and her friends."

"Is Naomi next to you?" he asked me.

"No she's in the house."

"Go by her and put me on speaker phone," he told me. I rolled my eyes but did what he asked. James and Naomi didn't get along at all. Naomi swore I could do better than James. And James swore he didn't understand how I was even friends with Naomi in the first place. I found Naomi in the kitchen and told her James was on the phone.

"What do you want James?" Naomi asked him. The agitation in her voice was obvious.

"Kennedy told me you ladies are going out tonight."

"That is correct," Naomi said.

"Keep an eye on her alright. It's bad enough I let you take her away from me for a week. And if any guy tries to talk to her you know what to do."

"I sure do. Get her really drunk and let her go home with him," Naomi said laughing.

"NAOMI" James yelled "I'm serious. If anything happens to my girlfriend I will never forgive you."

The sound of a glass shattering made me look up. Brady was standing in doorway of the kitchen staring at me and Naomi. He had dropped the glass he was holding. Naomi and James continued their banter back and forth. Brady's arms started shaking, he looked upset almost. Almost as quickly as I noticed him shaking Jake and Sam grabbed him and pulled him out the house. Naomi had finally noticed what was going on. She looked at me with her eyebrows raised. I shrugged my shoulders before joining back in the conversation.

"Look James I would love to keep this up but we gotta go. I have to make sure Kennedy looks hot as hell tonight," Naomi said before ending the call.

"So you have a boyfriend?" Emily asked me. She has eased in the kitchen and was sweeping up the broken glass.

"Yes," I said at the same time Naomi was saying no. I cut my eyes at her and turned back to Emily. "Yes I have a boyfriend. We've been together for about a year."

"And she can do so much better than him. I hate him."

"Naomi please don't do this."

"Kennedy you know I don't hid my feelings or lack thereof. I hate James and you should hate him to. God Kennedy you let him-"

"Shut up Naomi!" I yelled at her. "We go through this all the time! James is who I'm with so just drop it," I said pushing my way past Emily. I quickly walked off the porch and headed in the direction I thought we came from. I felt bad for yelling at Naomi. She was my best friend and she just wanted the best for me. James and I had a rocky relationship but he could be sweet when he wanted to. I shook my head and looked around. I knew we turned left when we got to the end of the driveway so I turned right and headed down the road.


	4. Chapter 4

Four

 **Brady**

Sam and Jake had a tight grip on me. As soon as we stepped into the forest, I shook them off me. They backed up from me as I paced back and forth. I was trying to calm myself down but nothing was working. Kennedy had a boyfriend! How in the hell could this happen? Why was this happening to me?

"Brady what's going on with you man? Sam asked me. I took deep breaths and kept pacing until I stopped shaking. I turned and looked my friends. They stood looking worried. I knew they could help me with this whole thing but I still didn't want to tell them. I shook my head no.

"Nothing I'm fine."

"Tell us what's going on," Jake said. His voice was flat and he stared me in the eye. I could feel a slight tightening in my chest. It wasn't fair he was using the Alpha command on me. The tightening increased.

"Kennedy has a boyfriend."

"What does that have to do with-"Sam asked but suddenly stopped and looked at me,"Shit man! You imprinted on her?"

"Yes and she has a fucking boyfriend!" I said. My arms started to shake again as I replayed the conversation.

"Ok just relax Brady. Sure she has a boyfriend but you know the rules of imprinting. You are there to be whatever she needs you to be," Jake said.

"Whatever she needs me to be? How in the hell can I be the only one to imprint on somebody who already has somebody? She doesn't even live here. I don't want this Jake. I don't want to be whatever she needs."

"Wait a minute," Sam said stepping up "When did you figure out you imprinted on her?"

"At the beach."

"And how did you feel? I mean how do you know you imprinted?"

"I don't know how I felt Sam! Look that doesn't matter. I don't want this."

"You can't reject an imprint Brady," Jake said.

"This is wrong. Its just not about her having a boyfriend. I mean yea when I heard that I felt upset. I just can't do this. She's not staying here and you know what happens when you don't have your imprint with you. There has to be a way to break this."

"I've never heard of an imprint being broken."

"You've also never heard of this many people imprinting. Its supposed to be rare and we're already at six. Jake can you just talk to your dad? There has to be something I can do. I don't want this."

"I'll talk to him. You should-" Jake was cut short by Sam's phone.

"Yea babe…she what…we'll find her," he said before ending the call. "That was Emily. Kennedy and Naomi had some kind of disagreement. She took off walking."

"Walking in the dark and she has no idea where she is. What is it with these girls?" Jake asked "Sam you go South. Brady head to my place and I will head North. Hopefully she hasn't got far."

"Look for a mango scent," I told them. They both looked at me. "It's from whatever she puts on her hair. I don't want to be her imprint but you notice things. We're wasting time."

I didn't wait for them to say anything before turning and phasing. As I ran towards Jake's the feel of the dirt on my paws brought me some kind of relief. It felt good being able to run. As I was running I made sure to keep my nose up in the air. It helped to get a hold of the scent. I had been running for about ten minutes when I caught her scent. I quickly phased out, slipped into my pants, and headed in her direction.

I reached out and grabbed her shoulder. Kennedy turned around quickly and screamed. I held my hands up and stepped back. Kennedy saw it was me and stopped screaming.

"Where are you going?" I asked her. Kennedy rolled her eyes as she turned and kept walking. I shook my head and fell in step beside her. A howl in the woods went off. I was pretty sure it was Jake. Kennedy stopped walking and grabbed onto my arm. As soon as her hands touched my skin my heart started to speed up.

"I think we should head back. Naomi and the girls are worried about you."

"The only reason I'm going back is because I don't want to be eaten."

"You won't be eaten by wolves trust me."

"How do you know?"

"The wolves around here are harmless to humans."

Kennedy looked like she wanted to say something else but decided against it. We turned and headed back. I sent a quick text to Emily to let her know everything was fine. I knew she would be the one to tell the guys. It had been about five minutes of complete silence.

"This silence is killing me," Kennedy finally said.

"Me to but I figured you needed time to think."

"I did," she sighed "I love Naomi. She is my best friend but she can be so overbearing sometimes."

"So can Jake and Sam. Be glad you only have one friend to deal with. You wanna talk about what happened? Sometimes it takes an outside view to get a true understanding of things."

"Naomi hates my boyfriend. I used to be able to deal with it but lately it's getting harder to. What if I marry James? I don't think I can live with my best friend and husband hating each other."

"Well why exactly does Naomi hate James?"

"It's a long story."

"I got time."

She sighed again. I could tell she was debating on telling me, she chewed on her lips for a minute.

"I don't know why I'm about to tell you this when I don't even know you. But James and I started dating sophomore year of college. Everything had been going fine. But then about six months ago we had a fight. It was a pretty big fight and he kept trying to leave. I grabbed on the back of his shirt, trying to stop him, and he yanked his arm away from me. When he yanked away his elbow hit my nose and I fell to the ground. Naomi came in and started yelling at James. Before I could tell her what really happened she told James to get out. So he did. I tried to talk to her and tell her what happened but she didn't want to hear it. She thinks he hit me but he didn't actually hit me."

"How often do you guys fight like that?"

"It was a one-time thing. We had been drinking a lot that night. We both agreed not to drink that much again. Naomi just doesn't know how to let things go."

"Well I don't know Naomi or you that well. But I can tell she loves you. She just wants the best for you and if she thinks James isn't it she's going to say it. But if I can be honest, drinking is no excuse. There is a way you handle things and that's not it. You never said he apologized to you for what happened."

"I told him there was no need too. I grabbed him, I set everything in motion."

"Kennedy you're making excuses. Regardless of who did it, there was a way to get out of that."

She looked away from me and focused on the ground as we were walking back. After a few minutes I cleared my throat.

"So where exactly are you girls going tonight?"

"I really don't know. Naomi planned everything. I learned long ago to just let her do what she wants to do."

I laughed when she said that. We finally made it back to Emily and Sam's. We had just stepped on the porch when the door flew open. Emily stepped out and wrapped her arms around Kennedy. "Kennedy you can't just storm off like that! We were all worried about you. The woods are nothing to play about."

"Well I guess it's a good thing that Brady found me huh?"

"Brady found you?" Emily asked slowly. She looked over Kennedy's shoulder at me. It a good thing the imprints couldn't read our mind. I knew what Emily was going to be asking. Naomi came to do and Emily stepped aside. Naomi thanked me and quickly pulled Kennedy into the house. When they were gone Emily stepped out onto the porch.

"Brady do you have something you want to tell me?" Emily asked smiling at me.

"Yes I do. I'm gonna go get ready. I'll be back," I said walking off the porch quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

Naomi

"Look Kennedy, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I know that you love Jason and you're with him. I don't understand why but he's it for you."

Kennedy rolled her eyes as she pulled clothes out of her suitcase. I really didn't understand why she was with James. He was bad for her. Every time she talked to him her mood would change. It was slight but we had been friends long enough for me to know. I didn't really trust James, not after the night he and Kennedy had gotten into a fight. I stood watching Kennedy get ready for a few minutes before giving on. She was mad and would be for a while longer. I knew once she got some drinks in her system things would be ok with us again.

I walked into the living room and saw the whole gang was there. I could tell from how they were dressed the girls didn't go out often. They were all dressed in jeans and simple t shirts. Not a lick of make-up sat on their face. I had on a long sleeve purple body con dress. I paired with black jewelry and a pair of black booties. Emily turned to look at me and her mouth dropped.

"You look amazing Naomi!" she said with a smile. All eyes turned to me.

"I feel a little under dressed," Mila said as she looked down at her outfit.

"You ladies look fine," I said shaking my head "But if I could make one suggestion, how about some make-up? I can keep it simple."

"Do we have time?" Dakota asked. I looked at my watch and saw we still had an hour left before we needed to be on the road. It would be pushing it but I was a beast when it came to the brush. If I kept my word and did a simple face on all of them it wouldn't be long. I assured them we had time and went to grab my case. I was about to open the door when Kennedy pulled it open. She stood in front of me in a high waist leopard print skirt with a sheer long sleeve top on.

"Just getting my case to do the girls make up."

"Naomi I know you mean well but it would be nice if you weren't always so vocal."

"I know and I'm sorry," I said holding my arms out. We hugged quickly before heading into the living room.

"That does it I'm changing," Mila said when she saw Kennedy.

"Well if you're gonna change I'm changing to," Dakota said.

"So am I," Emily said jumping up from the couch. Dakota, Emily, and Mila all headed towards the door. I turned and looked at Rachel. She shook her head no.

"I'm all about comfort," she stood up and walked into the kitchen "Besides Paul will flip if I attempt to dress up for tonight. Just give me a little glam in the face and I'm good."

An hour and a half later I was putting the finishing touches on Emily. She was the last one to go and the hardest to convince. I figured she was self-conscious about the scars on her face. I didn't ask what happened but it looked like she had been attacked by a bear. Three long scars covered her left cheek. I just finished covering her lip in a dark plum color when I stepped back and smiled at her.

I kept my word and kept her look simple. There was no need for foundation but I did give her a little eye shadow and mascara. I grabbed the small mirror and held it up to her face. Her mouth dropped as she looked at herself.

"I…look…hot!"

"Sam won't be letting you out of his sight tonight," Kennedy said to her. We walked back into the kitchen and I did a quick count. Everyone was there except for Brady and Collin. If we waited any longer wouldn't make it.

"Ok so who's riding with who?" Jake asked. It took less than five minutes for everything to be figured out. I grabbed my clutch and walked over to the front door. I was checking to make sure I had everything when I pulled the front door open. I always had an issue of not watching where I was walking. I took a step forward and slammed into a hard hot body. I expected it to be Brady but when I looked up, I locked eyes with someone else.

He had the same brown eyes that the other guys had. His hair was cut in a crew cut. Normally I found those horrendous to look at it but it looked good on him. His eyes never left mine and his hands were still around my waist.

"What the hell Colin?" Brady asked pushing his way into the front door. Colin let me go and I stepped back. He still hadn't taken his eyes off me.

"So we leaving or what?" Brady asked the group. As if that was the jump needed everyone headed out towards the cars. Somehow Kennedy and I ended up in the car with Colin and Brady, which wasn't the original plan. Colin was driving, I sat in the passenger seat, and Brady and Kennedy were in the back seat. The music was on but playing low. The mood in the car was not one I wanted to be in for the entire ride.

"So Colin, how old are you?"

"I'm 30."

"You're lying!" I said turning to him. Colin shook his head no.

"I'm really 30."

"You don't look 30."

"I don't. Brady doesn't look 31, Embry doesn't look 32, Jake and Sam don't look in their mid-thirties either."

"How is that even possible? I thought you guys were all in your twenties like me and Kennedy."

"Well how old are you?"

"I'm 22 for another few days. My birthday is on Friday."

"Happy early birthday. Got any plans?"

"Just picking my mom up from the airport."

"She's flying in for the wedding?"

"Yea," I said turning to look out the window. The silence crept in again. I turned and saw Kennedy on her phone. Brady was staring at her while she typed away on her phone. I rolled my eyes; she was probably talking to James. I cleared my throat and Brady turned and looked up at me.

"So Brady, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"What about you Colin?"

"No."

"Well I know what my mission for tonight is."

"Naomi, no missions tonight!" Kennedy yelled at me finally looking up from her phone. "Tonight is just us going out having fun."

"And we will have fun Ken!"

"What exactly are you guys talking about?" Colin asked.

"Whenever Naomi says she has a mission it means bad news for somebody else. She's going to find you both girls to hook up with tonight."

"NO WAY!" Brady and Colin said at the same time. Naomi turned around and looked at both of them.

"Geesh, you guys are uptight. You guys really need a hook up. All of this tension in the car for no reason." I turned back in my seat and checked my phone. We still had quite a long drive ahead of us. I reached into my purse and pulled out my headphones.


	6. Chapter 6

Six

Kennedy

When we finally pulled up at the hotel I let out a huge sigh of relief. I couldn't wait to get out and stretch my legs. Colin pulled into a spot right next to Jake's truck. When we stepped out I could hear the laughter coming from them. It was a stark difference from the ride we had.

"Who died?" Jake asked as the group rallied up.

"Alright ladies, say good bye to your men and hello to an awesome night. Are you ready Mila?"

"Of course," she said smiling and moving her hips a little "Where are we going again?"

"Nice try," Naomi said rolling her eyes "The agreement was the guys would go to a different place so I'm not telling until we get there."

"Well I was thinking and if this is my bachelorette party I should be able to change the rules. And I say this is officially a joint bachelor/bachelorette party!"

"Yaaaay!" Emily yelled. All the other girls nodded their heads in approval. I turned and looked at Naomi. She shook her head no.

"That's not fair to me or Kennedy. Everybody is boo'd up and we're solo."

"I'm not boo'd up," Leah said. Naomi looked at the group then turned to me. I shrugged since I didn't care where we went anyway. She kissed her teeth before sighing.

"Whatever. The first stop of the night is the Christy's. According to yelp it's a nice bar with an old time feel. We might even see a live band. All of the stops are in walking distance of the hotel. Let's get checked in, put our bags down, and meet back up in ten minutes. I didn't reserve a room for the guys."

"I'll see if they have suites available," Nessie said with a smile. The guys grabbed the bags as we walked into the hotel. The hotel Naomi picked was amazing. We stood around in the lobby while Nessie and Naomi handled things at the front desk. As I watched the couples interact, I couldn't help but to miss James. My face scrunched up as I thought about him. Maybe Brady was right.

Thinking about Brady, I started to smile. I looked up and saw him laughing with Colin about something. As I watched him the same feeling that I got on the beach crept back up. As if he knew I was watching he turned and looked at me. A smile spread across my face quickly. Brady smiled back at me and was about to come over when Nessie and Naomi came over.

"Alright we're all set," Nessie said with a smile "We have the Luxury and Grand Luxury suites to ourselves!"

We took the elevators up and stepped out. Nessie unlocked the door and we stepped inside. The suite was amazing. It reminded me of the movie the hangover. It was big and spacious. There was a long couch in front of a glass coffee table, a huge flat screen sat on the wall across from it. A bar with three stools was against the wall and the far wall was made with windows. I walked over and looked over downtown Seattle. I could have stayed there all night had Naomi not started calling out orders.

"Alright you guys we have 15 minutes before we lose our reservation. Let's go."

"Shouldn't we figure out where we're sleeping?"

"Nobody sleeps at a bachelorette party Leah. Come on," Naomi said walking back to the door. When we stepped out onto the street my body shivered a little. Had I known we would be walking to the clubs, I would have worn a jacket. I felt a bump and turned to see Embry standing next to me. His jacket was off and he was holding it out to me.

"You look cold," he said with a smile.

"I am a little cold. But don't you need it?"

"Naw, I was actually burning up with this thing on. Take it," he said holding it open. I smiled at him and slowly slid my arms in. The jacket swallowed my small frame. Embry stuck his hands in his pocket as we slowly fell in behind the rest of the group. As we walked I could hear all the laughs around me. The couples were all hugged up. Leah and Naomi were walking and laughing together. I looked over at Embry. His face was void of emotion as he walked. I couldn't tell if he was enjoying himself or not.

"What's your poison?" I asked him. Brady turned and looked at me.

"No poison can take me out."

"Huh?" I asked him confused "I mean drink. What is the drink you like to have?"

"Oh," Brady laughed "Beer."

"Beer? But that's so safe," I said shaking my head. "Tonight I'm getting you out of your comfort zone."

"I'm pretty set in my ways Kennedy."

"You say that now. But we'll see," I said quietly. We finally reached Christy's. When we stepped inside there were a handful of people in the bar. Couples sat around the bar and two girls danced together on the dance floor. There was no live band. Instead there was a DJ on a small stage. Naomi and Leah led us over to the rows of booths on the left side of the bar. After looking at them it was quickly decided that we all couldn't fit into the booths. Instead we walked over to the bar. The girls and I all sat down and the guys stood behind the chairs. I noticed Brady was standing behind me and Colin was leaned on the bar in between Leah and Naomi.

The bar tender came over with a huge smile on her face. "How are ya'll doing tonight? What can I get you guys tonight?" she asks. Jake goes to say something when Naomi holds her hand up stopping him.

"What are your drink specials tonight?"

"We have out mix in a dish drink four bucks all night. Then we have our three dollar wells. And for the next," she paused and pulled her phone out "hour and half we have two dollar shots of hennessy and grey goose vodka."

"That's perfect. Can you get us started with sixty shots of grey goose and a liter of cranberry juice and apple juice?" Naomi asked as she pulled her bank card out of her clutch. The bartender nodded before she started pulling out small shot glasses and setting them up. Naomi turned and saw everyone looking at her with their mouths wide open. I wasn't surprised when she put the order in for the shots. Naomi would get us at least ten shots each back home.

"Naomi, are you crazy?" Jake asked her.

"Chill out Jake," Naomi said pulling her phone out "That's only four shots for each of us. That isn't much by the way. As big as you are getting drunk on shots isn't going to happen."

Nessie leaned over and whispered something into Jake's ear. He sighed and shook his head but didn't say anything else. It took her about five minutes to make the shots. Naomi passed one to each of us. Claire went to drink hers and I put my hand in front of her mouth.

"The first shot is always a toast. Everybody grab your glass," I said as I waited. Once everyone had their drink I stood up from my chair. "Frist off, congratulations to Mila and Embry. The love is so real and so sweet between the two of us. It's kind of sickening. Here's to a night that we won't remember with a group of people I'm sure I'll never forget!" I said with a cheer as I held my glass up. Everyone clinked glasses and quickly took the shots down.

A chorus of groans went around. I watched the guys shake their head and the girls all poured shots of juice in their shot glasses. The DJ changed the music and Mila let out a whoop. She quickly passed shots to the girls and one to herself. She grabbed Embry's hand and pulled him over to the small dance floor. Naomi took another shot before jumping up from her seat. Pretty soon everyone in the group was on the floor, other than me and Brady.

"Are you going out there?" he asked me. I turned and looked at him.

"No I don't dance," I said laughing "I need to have a little more drinks before I get out there." Brady smiled and held up one eyebrow. He grabbed two more shot glasses and sat one in front of me.

"Well, lets drink up."


End file.
